1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to templates to be used in producing pieces of meat of substantially all of the same size and weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common foodstuff that is currently being distributed within restaurants is an appetizer or a dinner which includes chicken strips. Chicken strips are strips of chicken breast meat. The restaurant is able to purchase a forty pound box of chicken strips from a food distributor. Within this forty pound box there is to be a precise number of chicken strips, approximately three hundred and twenty-eight in number. Currently, chicken strips are being produced by the distributor having employees approximate the size of the chicken strip and to cut that size from the chicken breast. This approximation results in not a precise number of chicken strips being produced within a forty pound box.
A restaurant selling chicken strips receives compensation for a precise number of chicken strips within the meal or appetizer. In other words, the restaurant would typically serve eight in number of chicken strips in an appetizer. If there are three hundred and twenty-eight chicken strips in a forty pound box, but because of the inaccurate slicing of the chicken strips by the distributor, there are only two hundred and ninety-six, the restaurant instead of being able to sell forty-one appetizer meals out of a forty pound box is only able to sell thirty-seven. That means that the restaurant, in essence, is losing four sales. This is not a financially desirable practice as far as the restaurant is concerned.
In an effort to overcome this problem, there has been in the past attempts to manufacture machines that precisely replicate chicken strips and produce chicken strips of a precise size and weight. However, these machines are expensive and cost hundreds of thousands of dollars. Instead of an expensive machine, what is actually needed by the distributor is a hand-held tool that can be used by employees to manually produce chicken strips repeatedly of a substantially precise size and weight. Although the subject matter of this invention is designed principally to be used in conjunction in producing of chicken strips, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that it could be used in conjunction with any type of meat to produce a plurality of meat pieces all of the same size and weight.